Avec le recul
by DrWeaver
Summary: Petite discussion du Caskett sur leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Avec le recul**

Ils étaient au lit à cette heure-ci, allongés sous les draps. Le repas avait été des plus silencieux, non sans quelques regards et quelques doigts entrelacés. Depuis le début, ils se comprenaient, même sans se dire un mot. C'était la base de leur relation amicale, devenue maintenant une liaison passionnée. Leur cerveau connecté, sans vraiment savoir comment. Ils finissaient toujours les phrases de l'autre, trouvaient toujours une idée en même temps. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux ou au moins, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Mais non, cela ne faisait que quatre ans. Quatre ans de pas en avant puis de pas en arrière – surtout de la part de la jeune femme. Quatre ans de sous-entendus, de regards, de défis, de sourire puis d'exaspération. Il y a eu quelques engueulades puis des réconciliations. Des cafés chaque matin et des coups à boire à quasiment chaque fin d'enquête. Des filatures et des déguisements plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres.

- Tu sais, quand j'y pense, Lanie n'a pas arrêté de me caser avec toi depuis le début.

- C'est vrai ? _me dit-il avec un grand sourire_.

- Eh sois pas si heureux, mon grand. Je t'ai quand même résisté.

- Oui mais grâce à mon charme ravageur, tu es tombée dans mes filets, _dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras_.

- Faites gaffe Mr Castle, votre ego gonfle un peu trop en ce moment même.

- Mais je sais que tu seras là, pour que je ne prenne pas trop la grosse tête. Tu as toujours su me remettre à ma place quand il le fallait

- C'est vrai, _dit-elle en soupirant, l'air heureuse_.

- Mais je pense que ça n'aurait pas marché si on était sorti ensemble dès le début de notre collaboration.

- Comment ça ? _Dit-elle le cœur serré_.

Son cœur n'avait qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il avait tant espéré cette relation et ce depuis le début ?

- Disons qu'avec le recul, je me dis qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Certes, j'ai été charmé dès le début par tout ton être. Mais j'étais encore ce petit garçon et toi la femme fragile et je ne suis pas sûr que cela aurait fonctionné. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons, toi et moi, grandi. J'ai mûri, j'ai tout doucement fait tombé, non sans mal, les barrières que tu t'étais construites. Tu t'es laissée faire, même avec cette façade de non-intéressement. On a appris à se connaître, à se chercher et je peux te dire que la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui est plus belle et plus forte que toutes les relations que nous avons pu avoir chacun de notre côté.

Il marqua une pause.

- Enfin, pour moi, oui.

- Pour moi aussi, Castle, _dit-elle en lui embrassant le torse_. Pour moi aussi,_ continua-t-elle en chuchotant_.

Il venait de lui faire une telle déclaration qu'une larme coula sur la joue de la détective. Elle était touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Certes, c'était un écrivain. Il usait des mots comme bon lui semblait mais il venait de faire un exploit : toucher en plein cœur la femme forte que Kate essayait d'être. Lui seul en était capable et il l'avait fait.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Oh nan, j'ai encore envie d'entendre tes histoires. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de refaire ce cauchemar.

- Hey, je suis là maintenant, ok ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Si tu veux, je reste éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

- Tu ferai ça ?

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, _répondit-il_.

Elle sourit. Il était si romantique et si prévenant envers elle. Peut-être est-ce dû à leur début de relation ou alors était-il comme ça, tout le temps. Ou juste pour elle. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si bien dans les bras d'un homme. Certes, elle avait eu quelques conquêtes mais rien de transcendant. Mais là, leur début de relation était explosif.

- Tu es un beau parleur, _dit-elle en souriant_.

- C'est vrai mais pas avec toi. Je suis sincère et vrai envers toi.

Le cœur de la jeune femme faillit d'arrêter. Tant de choses si belles en si peu de temps.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Avec tout ce que j'ai pu te faire depuis notre première enquête, tu aurais pu t'éloigner. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner, me laisser sur le bord de la route.

- Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Tu es quelqu'un de génial, d'indépendant, de fort, de déterminé. Tu peux faire tout ce qu'il te semble bon. Mais tu reste quelqu'un de fragile, attristé par la mort d'un parent, qui est parti trop tôt. Tu forme un tout que j'aime beaucoup. Et puis, je me suis accroché car tu es quelqu'un d'unique en son genre.

Il s'arrêta un instant, voyant sa moitié versé quelques larmes.

- Ca va ?

- Oui … Ma mère me le répétait souvent. Elle me disait « Garde la tête haute et sois fière de ce que tu es. Tu es unique ma fille et ne laisse personne gérer ta vie ». Elle était libre comme l'air. Elle n'a jamais cessé de vivre pour combattre le crime. Elle aussi était unique.

- Telle mère, telle fille.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Tu m'y emmènes quand ?

- Demain si tu veux, _lui répondit-il_. Alors, dors maintenant. Demain, on prend la route direction la maison de campagne pour quelques jours de repos.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, suite à vos commentaires, j'aimerai faire une petite mise au point.

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^ Je suis touchée de voir que cet OS vous ait plu. Par contre, il n'y aura pas de suite car je ne saurai pas quoi mettre. Je ne suis déjà pas habituée à faire des OS alors faire des two-shots, m'en parlez pas lol. J'imagine qu'avec l'expérience, ca viendra. Enfin, encore merci pour vos reviews. J'ai hâte de vous poster mes autres écrits (en cours de finissage pour certains).


End file.
